Computer numerical controlled (CNC) machining systems, and other computer controlled systems, such as robotics, may be used in industrial settings to accurately machine parts according to previously defined plans. Often these plans are developed in a computer aided design package, and may be represented in the form of engineering drawings. A CNC machine may operate according to an assembled sequence of commands (e.g., G-code) that instruct the system to machine a part by moving a controllable cutting tool. During the operation, the system may monitor the real-time position of the part and tool, and may control its position relative to the part via precise servomotor control. The part may be held or clamped within a fixture, which is, in turn, positioned on a machine table.